forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Minda Ando
Appearance Minda is a Nekomimi standing around five feet tall not counting her cat ears. She has hot almost bubblegum pink colored hair with her eyes being a light blue color. This however changes to a dark purple red color when she becomes extremely upset. While she usually wears dresses or different outfits, she is most commonly seen in her black and white battle outfit. Said outfit is made up of a pair of shorts with one full sized black stocking on the right leg and a white knee high on the other. This is matched with her black shorts and white band she has done around her waist. She wears a battle mesh top, which exposes her glass heart marking, and done shut on her neck by a golden color. This is covered by a white crop top with a black streak down the center. Each of the sleeves is attached to the top, done up with a golden band to secure them completely. When taking on her Neko form she gains an overly large pair of cat ears, with white tips which adorn her the top sides of her head. This is matched up by an overly long pink tail with a bushy white tip which moves around freely. This is matched by the usual peach tone of her skin turning to a much darker rose to cherry color with overly large claws. Personality and Interests interests Minda had always been interested in both the studies of combat and Magecraft. At a young age she began training her in most of the basic forms of the skills. She remained somewhat bored by this and quickly tried to take up the skills of combat, which her parents never seemed to accept. Still she managed to accel at this from training in private and fighting against children at the junior school. Never satisfied within learning one form of control and command, she quickly took up the skills of politics, wanting to be able to learn to command those around her. Eventually she found a much more defined passion in her teen years, when she began to craft the weapons that she gave to her personal knights and heads of her systems. Wanting to always improve, she had always learned to create new and different forms of weapons so that she could always surpass the Kazahana forges. This always came hand and hand with her betting nature, as she can be seen willing to confront people's bets and wagers, often going much further than she needs to. Even when this might lead her to trouble, she is still willing to push ahead. Personalities One of the things that had always pushed Minda and still remains to this day, is that she is a cruel being. From a very young age she had always displayed an extreme propensity for cruelty, extending well into the servants which staffed the family. Often bullying the children at school or harassing the staff causing people to actually fear how far she might go. While unsubstantiated, it is rumored that at the age of seven or eight she beat one of her fellow classmates to death with a pipe 'to see how far she could go'. This was met with an extremely manipulative personality which she easily employed to bend even people twice her age to her will with extreme ease. All of this was coupled with the fact that she is a sadist, constantly garnering a perverse joy from the mental and emotional pain of others; this leading her to try and 'break' them to further enjoy herself. This seemed to stem from home issues of being able to obtain and own everything; with an extreme devaluation of not only her life but the lives of others. This seemed to quickly change after her enslavement at the hands of her own blood empire. She became much more mellow in personality and while she retained the levels of cold-heartedness and violence found in her youth, she lost the enjoyment that she got from it, seeming to only enjoy actual combat challenges and no longer enjoying the abuse of others. Minda actually came to become much more caring and actually found a value in life that she had not been able to appreciate before. This extended to her becoming something of a humanitarian, creating her own kingdom and extending her hand to the poor and downtrodden, who she gave homes and fed from her own magic for as long as she could until the city began to boom. Not soon after she now developed a much more playful yet straightforward nature to her, she would even tease Sky and Ruru during off times at the large coliseum matches that she would set up. Coming through all of this she seemed to gain an interest in both competition and games, ranging in everything from betting on the competitions she would host to routinely playing different games to enjoy herself. Still she seemed to develop what could best be described as an Eliminator Type personality, this is where they remain focused on a single thing and/or person to which she will pursue and do her best to obtain and maintain even if it means that she will destroy anyone or anything which would either harm or get in her way of the object of her focus. This seems to remain even to her current age, where she displayed this Eliminator Type personality in regards to both Sky and Lilin as she was willing to kill both of them so that they would not leave her side and go to war with the Outer Gods. While this was bolstered far beyond it's normal limits to the point she killed Sky over fifty times in a day before cradling his corpse, cooing to it; this is still a normal escalation seen by those with this type. Gear Elemental Tarot a set of specially designed tarot cards each of which is keyed onto a specific elemental from lightning to sound. Each and every one of them is under her control, able to move freely and she can manipulate them in any way that she sees fit. They actively bend to her will and can be activated from any distance that she sees fit. Every one of these cards are extremely sharp and have shown the potential to cut through the hides of Supernatural beings. Luna A scythe created as the answer to defeat Sky Kazahana. Crafted using some of his prayer beads, each of them deflecting the power of Fire Magic and altered by Minda to actively work to unravel the power of the Heat Death Matrix. This came together in a pure silver scythe with an overly thick flat blade which was created work to fight against the katana Sky usually fought with. Chronos Hand ''' A blade that was crafted for Lilin and Minda, Chronos Hand is one of the stronger of the weapons made by the Kazahana, though it is not a Kazahana Blade. It appears as a large Elderwood staff grabbing and holding a double ended scythe weapon. This weapon has the ability to shift its shape into other weapons depending on what the user wants. It has the form to become a spear, tsurugi, a bow set, as well as breaking into two assassin blades. It is a weapon which feeds off of magic, meaning that it can do anything from change form to regenerate based on the energy someone pours into it. The blade however, is a living thing that refuses to allow another owner except for one of the Ando family. '''Silver Pledge The engagement ring that was left behind after she left the Blood Cherry Tree. It appears as a simple silver strands which wrap together around themselves to form repeated interlocking infinity symbols. At the top is a large crown shape made from the interlocking bands with a diamond held in the center of the crown. Fire Prayer Beads One of the trophies Minda took from the old Coliseum days, when she defeated Sky in combat. From there she was able to take the Shinto prayer beads which were enchanted to keep Sky from burning himself out. She used them in multiple weapon forgings and kept them for herself so that she would be able to have a piece of him and be protected from his fire which he had no control over. Abilities Species Abilities - Learned Abilities Platinum Mage From a young age, Minda excelled in the study of magic, excelling in theory to crafting abilities. This allowed her the ability to master spells which could actively warp space around her or crafting magic weapons capable of standing up against the strongest of abilities such as Heat Death Matrix or Love Deluxe with ease. From the time she was in Junior School. While not a genius mage in creation classes, thus not earning her a Magecraft title or fame as creating or working on Magecraft theory or creation. If she had excelled in these, she would have had international acclaim with full access to magic labs to which she could craft her own magic. Instead she earned a rank only those accessible most who go through two or more full terms of Sixth Form, a title known as a Platinum Mage. This put her name on a long list of the strongest Mages on Yoma. Inherited Abilities Lipped Service Passed from her mother, Lipped Service is an ability known to summon both servants and to create a Reality Marble as the user sees fit. In the servant form, Lipped Service takes the from of either a single or a swarm of twenty black swallowtail butterflies. These are known as Wasp Butterflies, each of them being extremely thin with no mouth, stingers, or antenna. Instead they appear to have long horns at the tops of their head. Their abdomens are overly thick and translucent showing a sort of almost wine colored venom. Each features an overly massive heart shaped stinger at the ends of their abdomen. Each one has four wings, their tops wings appear as having massive blue eyes with a small oval section cut out from the middle in a bright red color with bright pink lines above it to mark eyebrows. The bottom wings observe a pair of a thick and malicious grin, with pink markings to indicate lips. The Reality Marble appears as an infinite expanse, no matter where one travels they will always be center of the grin presented on the Wasp Butterflies and the eyes looming in the air. Within the butterflies and the reality marble the same power; the ability to transfer pain, injuries, negative feelings, and negative emotions experienced any time in the users life. Each butterfly can only transmit one thing and upon using it, they are unable to use it again until Lipped Service is shut down and the affects from it either fully consume or kill the target. This affect is not felt within the Reality Marble. In The Mirror Also known as Submission, this is a power which completely consumes any part of the body that touches any part of the users body or anything they wear or touch. This allows the user of In The Mirror to have complete command of anything that is touched. That only applies to the single object touched such as if someone touches the user of In The Mirror with their fingers, the power of In The Mirror does not spread to the hand or arm and only affects the fingers. The affect of In The Mirror vanishes when the user is rendered unconscious or the affect of In The Mirror is used as contact needs to be constantly refreshed after each use. Blood In The Streets Known as one of the most powerful boosting abilities, which rivals if not outclasses Heat Death Matrix, known to completely double all of the powers and physical limitations a person may have. With even a single drop of Minda's blood a person's aura abilities, the limit their powers reach, physical abilities, mental computation, and resonance abilities to double. This seems to have no real side affects accept for draining someone at an accelerated rate and that the blood is extremely addicting. The addiction has been shown to be so strong, that people can go through fatal withdraws without receiving the blood within a set amount of time. History For most of her life Minda grew up on Yoma, spending her time as most children with noble families would, in one of the Academies. It was there she learned that her blood carried magical properties within it. The ability to heal faster, to strengthen ones magic, and to empower supernatural beings far beyond what they would accomplish on their own. Using this knowledge she left the academy when she was only a teenager, pushed into the nearby towns. It was there she got every lowlife mage and punk supernatural hooked on her blood and power. It was then she became known as the Blood Queen, establishing something of a small criminal empire in Yoma. During the time she was reckless and hateful keeping slaves and torturing others for the fun of it. She held no life but her own in any form of regard, leading her to become one of the more dangerous criminal leaders at the time. Eventually she managed to run a fowl off some of the people in Kariko, leading for Ruru Sakura to push back against her people settling into the area. This lead to her men being killed by Sky Kazahana. Knowing just what lead to their strength, he would impale them through the chest and then cook their blood to glass. The bodies would soon be sent back and Minda would often shatter them on the spot. Though she dubbed Sky, The Glasser, and she soon focused her strongest warriors to try and collect him. Someone as strong as him, she wanted to own him completely and this seemed like the best option to do so. Eventually, there was betrayal within her ranks, her most trusted general locked her inside of a small magic bubble, one which nullified her power from the inside. She was to be his plaything and blood bank so that he could take over her empire. in the end, he was killed and Minda was left to die within the bubble. Eventually Corune and Kane found her inside of the bubble and the two of them shattered it, freeing her. City of Shadows After being freed, Minda knew that she would be unable to stay and so she went to Yamiyo with Kane and Corune. This caused the three to set up an area on one end off the gap to Yami. Together the three of them created a massive city, to which they named the Infinite City, with Minda being placed as the lead royal and leader of the city. Though as per royal dogma, she would not be queen until marriage. Still she trusted in Corune and Kane being able to help keep the peace and run the city by her side. Eventually a bridge was created across the hole to Yami connecting the Kyoto Double 60's and the Infinite City. While this was supposed to help her people go further, Corune had actually created it so that he could go across and terrorize the people of the 60's. He was trying to push the people out so that he would be able to claim the land and expand the city. This continued on for some time without her knowing, so she continued to rule without the knowledge of the people across the bridge growing to hate her as a tyrant. Still knowing the nearby Guild City of Kabe and Town City of Kariko gaining many groups and clans, Minda knew an easy to keep the clans from going to war and to settle disputes. This was to initiate the clan battles inside of the coliseum to which she created out of her magic shaping the earth. Hammer Against Forever Before the first night could begin she was faced with near execution as Sky Kazahana had broken into her castle and was planning to execute her. Just as Sky was about to attack Corune broke into the room to stop him, leaving Sky to escape into the wilderness. Minda quickly followed after Sky, which lead her to fall into the bamboo forest bordering Kyoto Double 60's. She stumbled into town the next morning after regaining consciousness. It was there she learned of the horror that Corune had been causing, learning how even the small children found her to be a monster. It was lucky that no one recognized her, otherwise they would have attacked. That day she saw how Sky was treated as the hero of the town as he was the one protecting them from Corune. In the end she wanted to go to Sky, to apologize, to do something but Ace blocked her path. He tried to cut her down repeatedly, managing to drive her back to the Infinite City. Knowing everything she still went ahead with the tournaments between the Infinite City and the others, to which she would rarely battle in but would always oversee from the large seats between the others. It was around this time that Sky and Minda began to develop a small relationship between one another, spending time in the small shops within the building. They would even tease one another during the matches, Sky going so far as to make a few small advances in front of Corune. During one of the off days as she was leaving Ace, King, and Black kidnapped her and took her back to the Double 60's. It was there they planned to keep her locked in a shed by the edge of the forest, they were going too take out their own personal grievances on her and keep her as their property. Sky of course caught wind and managed to drive them out before they could do anything. It took half a week to return her home through the forest, but she was kept safe. As the months continued, they drew closer and in the end she tried to make Sky her personal knight. She not only wanted to unite the cities together under a common banner but she wanted to make him her king. He declined and days later, she returned home to most of her castle completely destroyed and her town hit. There she found the banner of the Cyclops Hammer, Sky's banner left in the rubble as a deceleration. After that the tourneys soon ended and she did not approach Sky again, though she hid the fact she was carrying his child. It didn't take long for the Holy War of Extermination to begin and thus the Infinite City closed itself off, leaving Minda and Corune to marry one another. The Infinite City was left on it's own and the people within it returned to a peaceful life with their king and queen. Even as the battle against Fifth Heaven began, the Infinite City did not help, leaving the fate of all those who stormed Castle Dredge unknown, Minda did not even know that Sky may have died. Still she stayed as she was, now focused on raising her two daughters Selee and Lilin. Soul Bound Rose Around the time that the Soul Hunters began to appear Minda had taken care of a being who had lost their memory, the Soul Hunter Aqua who acted as Sand's herald. She spent time with him in the palace, treating him as a member of the family. Selee and Lilin were happy to have a new person in the castle. Minda was able to keep the peace in the city and drive back the threat of the Soul Hunters thanks to the scale to which her magic had reached, able to battle back against them. In the end when Aqua regained his memories, she was able to convince him not to attack the city for all they had done for him, leaving her family protected for even a small amount of time. Night of Cherries Time continued and the Soul Hunters seemingly vanished, meaning the magic Minda had used could eventually vanish, but it left her even the smallest bit weaker as her magic had continued to leave her even more drained than she would have liked to have mentioned. Still as time passed, the Masked Army soon set their sights on her city as this was the perfect place for them to set battle against the Kazahana in Kyoto Double 60's. Of course this did not stop Minda from fighting back and pushing for Ciro of the Masked Army to push forward. Ciro would constantly appear to the city to battle against the queen again and again. Each time she managed to drive him back, even as he used the Muetro to rise back those who had died in the city. At the very end, she managed to defeat even them, cutting them down completely and letting her Luna burn away at the bodies. In the end, he pushed forward The Living Throne, Colrumrus to try and destroy the city. The beast, last of the Living Titans came forward to crush the town but he was met with Minda to fight against him. She began to slow the creature, cursing him with sleep, to be weakened, cursed, and eventually he fell apart. His bones broke, his mind left all thought and to dream, and finally his body turned to a sort of stone. Then it was swallowed into the city, leaving him to sleep beneath the castle and church. It was then the underground was built around him as Minda continued to use her magic. Even if it weakened her further she bound the creature beneath thousands of roots and trees, millions of stones, creating a sort of tomb around the beast. - Five years then passed and it wasn't long until she heard about how the Cyclops Hammer had fallen apart and all the members of the Kazahana had fallen away. She knew the sort of chaos this could bring and so she was ready to aid Sky and to reveal the truth of his five year old daughter Selee to him. Hopefully they could together finally unite the cities and help one another. She did not know that as revenge for all that had happened, the Masked Army had pit Sky to attack the city. They made it seem as if the Army had taken over the city and that Corune was one of them. So desperate Sky rushed into the city, setting it ablaze as his Heat Death Matrix burned bright. This bright burn creating the signal for Minda to rush to help her people. She managed to save some as the city burned around her. She did not know what would come next but before she could do anything else she felt the blade Efreet, tainted with the curse of Kurohime, impale her through the heart. She felt herself becoming glass and diamond. "It's not your fault." She could feel the evil of the army and the pain from within the blade driving Sky. With the pulse of the curse, which Sky could not stop, Minda was killed. This act of vile infected the land, cursing the entire city in darkness. Corune had felt this evil and he took Selee, Sky's daughter, and took her to Earth where they would live. Lilin, Corune's daughter, could not be found as she had chased after her mother. She did not know that Sky had killed her mother, but she saw Sky holding her and sobbing all the while. Minda's soul watched on, in sorrow as Sky took her in his left arm, leaving his right to bleed the curse, as he took her back to the mansion. It took two days but Sky took Minda's body and fed her to the Blood Cherry Tree, this bound her to the magic of the Kazahana and caused her soul to be reborn within the spirit of the Blood Cherry Tree, she in turn became the Land Goddess of the tree. Heavens Light Minda began to form as a spirit from the tree, though only Sky could see her. She would sit with him for hours, they would simply talk and enjoy their company and while they could never physically touch one another, Minda would 'hold' him and weep over what had happened to him. She had watched everything, his pain, his drinking to push it away, and so much more. Even as Sky's mind began to splinter. She stayed with him on the sleepless nights as he begged to die, comforting him slowly. She was perhaps the only thing that managed to keep him from taking his own life. Even as he began to take the medicine from Echo and began to take on new members of the family, she helped to balance him out in the home and keep him from losing himself. Minda even helped to create the Kazahana Garden, telling him the things that would look best around the tree out of the flowers that the family considered to be their own. In a way, they had managed to live out their lost dream of being able to be a family and living together, even if it was a sad parody. This soon ended as Alice came into Sky's life, to which Minda did not approve. She saw what would happen, she knew that in the end Alice would only hurt him. She tried to warn him, but in the end she knew all that she could do was be there for him, to help support him even as it all fell apart. So when it did, she promised to help keep Tsuki, Sky's now youngest daughter safe, to act as her mother in a way. Step Among Gods Minda knew what was coming, she even saw as Sky was forced to become the Knight as his other side was fused onto him. She watched as everything started to fall apart and she knew what would become of Lilin. She begged for Sky not to take her, not to have her become the Witch. They argued for the first time in years and her power managed to warp and shake the house. Sky knew what would happen and so he used his powers to battle against her. This lead to Lilin having to help others leave the home. Sky and Minda would have to fight for some time, but in the end, Minda had won repeatedly. She had even manifested herself due to her rage, hugging onto Sky's dead form. She repeatedly said how she would never let Sky be hurt again or let Lilin fight in the war. If not for another Sky managing to stop her, Minda would have sealed the home, when she regained her self she knew that something was wrong. It was the vile of the Elder Gods corrupting her as they started to awaken. This was not a direct attack on her, but on the home as they felt so much power from members of the family, as they were all selected as legendary heroes to fight against them. In the end she knew the only way to fight against this was to give up her daughter, so she did. With Minda's help, Sky killed the princess and turned Lilin into one of the Witches. She knew that she was giving anything up, but still she knew it was the only way to protect and care for the ones that she truly loved. Heavens Gates Reopened Eventually Sky managed to set Minda free, using his and Lilin's power to return her from the brink of death and pulling some of the magic from the Tree to return her soul and bring her back. The first she did was slap Sky for having caused him to be locked inside of the tree in the first place. When Minda and Lilin saw one another they both broke into tears, having not been able to spend time with one another properly for eighteen years. They embraced one another and promised to be able to spend time getting to truly know one another. When Minda found out what happened with the city she decided that she would leave Corune completely, though she could not go to Sky, not as things stood as they were. So she spent some time with the Kazahana before she went to create a new city from her magic. Lilin followed her mother so that they could stay as a family. Together they created an underground city, managing to contact Corune and Selee to bring them both home. While she made it clear that she would not take Corune back, she could not leave him after having been his friend for so long. Now rebuilding her city from the castle outwards, she did all she could to try and get to know both of her children, while keeping peace in the home. This was hard as Selee had grown to hate Sky and was raised on stories of him being a monster and murderer while Lilin was grown idolizing her adoptive father. Still Minda does her best, having already managed to spread news of the Infinite City's return. Naming Character Song Trivia Minda is one of the few people to be born with more than two inherited abilities, with there only being two others in Forever Onward to gain both of their parents abilities and have their own develop. Minda is also exists in an even smaller minority of the power department, that being those with an enhancement ability and within that group, the smaller group of those who have the power to empower others. Category:Infinite City Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters